In the Dark
by statuscrawler
Summary: Boarding school? Massie Block better prepare... because it's nothing like she expected. Boys, drama, mix-ups, and secrets in the dark. Massie enters a new scene where she has to work harder than ever to takeover. Alpha Alicia Rivera sure isn't stepping down and quiet Claire Lyons is a force to be reckoned with when push comes to shove. MxD. CxC. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **hey there. yeah, i'm not exactly new to fanfiction, but this is definitely the first story i've published in years. and the first clique story ever. so... this was honestly just for fun. i've read a lot of massie goes to boarding school stories, but they never really get finished. so one day, i just decided to start my own. you know what they say about fanfictions and writing in general, want to read something specific? write it yourself. so yeah, that's what i did. my writing is also really detailed because i like details. also, i'm honestly going to say that there's not really much with originality, i mean this has been done so many times, but it's always fun to read. so i present to you, massie attends briarwood academy.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Oh, Massie. There's no need to be so dramatic."

The remnants of bliss from the Block family's perfect dinner at her favorite restaurant, Per Se faded as Massie realized they had been buttering her up all along for this big reveal. And with the car heading home in full speed, there was nowhere for Massie to stomp off to. This was really happening. The winter truffles she had enjoyed so much earlier churned in her stomach.

Massie could only stare at her mother incredulously. How could they have kept this in the dark for so long and have expected her not to put up a fight?

She turned to her father, William Block. Normally, he avoided arguments between the two women he loved like he evaded his in-laws, preferring to be elsewhere far away, locked up in his study. But today he was attentive, his expression was solemn, and he was present like Massie have never remembered before.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Massie cried out, her voice loud and quite shrill in the enclosed space of the Block's Range Rover. "You're talking about shipping me off to middle of nowhere for who knows how long! It's the middle of the school year. You're ruining my life!"

Across from Massie, William and Kendra Block exchanged a look between each other at their daughter's behavior. This feat was accomplished after years of marriage, and despite all the business trips William attended and various impromptu vacations Kendra planned, they were happily in love. If anything, their decision regarding their daughter had strengthened their marriage. Kendra's smooth hand, adorned with her wedding ring, was resting on William's arm.

"Enough. This behavior will not be tolerated," Kendra finally said, interrupting her tirade. However, a placating hand of her husband's was placed on her knee and she sighed. "Sweetie, please. You know why this has to be done."

"No, actually. I don't," Massie snapped. She forced herself to ignore the brief look of shock and hurt on her mother's face. She reminded herself that she shouldn't be feeling bad at all, especially when her parents weren't the ones that were going to be spending a year at _boarding school_.

"Massie, do not speak to your mother that way," William exclaimed. He sighed, pinching his nose. "Boarding school is not the end of the world. It's only for a year and don't think for a second we're going back on our decision."

Massie stared at her father in shock. In all her years, her father had never spoken to her like that. In his eyes, she was his little angel, though really her halo was hiding her little devil horns. Kendra nodded in complete agreement with her husband.

"This is already done, Massie. And the sooner you accept this, the better. I know you're convinced you can somehow talk your way out of this, but I repeat, this is final," William continued, looking sternly at his only daughter.

Massie could only look back at her parents in disbelief. They honestly expected her to attend boarding school while they traipsed around all of Europe for a year. _Without her_!

She stared at them helplessly. Her parents had never held up a united front before. Her father had never _lectured_ her before. Her parents had never looked so serious, so stern, yet resigned at the same time. For the first time in her life, Massie wasn't sure how to get her way.

"But, but..." She sputtered helplessly. "I'm not prepared! I don't know anything about boarding school!"

Massie's father looked at her grimly and then signed. "Massie, you've always been intelligent and your grades have always been fine. Briarwood was my Alma matter. I have complete confidence you'll learn the ropes in no time."

William paid no heed to her disbelieving expression. Massie wrinkled her forehead at her father, distressed. That was not what she meant at all. She didn't give two damn cents about academics. She was referring to the social scene!

Massie rolled her eyes. "Dad, you only went there for a year."

Next to him, Kendra nodded. "And you'll only be there for about that long as well."

She was happy Massie was finally waking up from the denial she was in. She smiled and took her daughter's Blue My Mind OPI nail polish painted hand. "Briarwood Academy may be one of the top leading schools in the country, but that doesn't mean you can't—," Kendra continued.

"But my friends," Massie cut her mother off. She couldn't stress this enough. "You don't understand!"

"That is quite enough, Massie," Kendra said, cutting across her daughter. She was growing tired of this. "You'll be able to make new friends. And honestly, this isn't the end of the world, darling. It's not as if this is the first time you've transferred schools, and if I remember correctly, you ended up loving Octavian Country Day…"

But that had been completely different; Massie had swept OCD by storm. Her glossy hair, amber eyes, witty comebacks, and enviable wardrobe had landed her the spot as Alpha of OCD. In all honesty, it was a piece of cake. But, Massie was happy with her position and couldn't even fathom the thought of relinquishing her title. Even for a year.

She was no longer listening to her mother, her eyes clenched tight. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She couldn't help it.

Massie let out a sob. One thing was for certain, her life would never be the same again.

* * *

It was the Briarwood Academy's party of the year. The _thump, thump_ of the music vibrated the Jack and coke in her hand, but Alicia Rivera couldn't bring herself to sip from it though, despite the fact that she was desperate to let go, to let loose.

No. She absolutely could not. _Her plan_. Her last desperate plan was not yet completely in motion. She could not relax until everything was set into motion. She wouldn't let herself. There was nothing to lose at this point. There was nothing that she wouldn't do to dull the pain inside her, in her heart, pressing against her chest.

The printed colors of her Clover Canyon cocktail dress made her stand out amongst a crowd of girls in sparkly miniskirts. She knew she made the right decision in wearing it. The dress strained against her chest, but that was the point. She had a goal in mind and there was nothing she wouldn't give.

"Alicia!" Olivia Ryan, her bubbly second in command barreled into her. Glitter trialed behind her. "There you are! I've been looking _all over_."

A drunken Olivia was the last thing she needed at this point. Slurring, tripping over her heels, and stinking of rum, Alicia wrinkled her nose. She peeled herself out of her friend's grasp.

"Not now, Liv," she snapped.

"Wha—wha is it?" slurred her friend, looking confused. Not that that was a shocker.

"None of your business, so stay out of it. Alpha's orders," Alicia told her, shaking her hand in her hair to dislodge the glitter that came with her friend. She shoved her drink into Olivia's hands.

"That's so unfair," Olivia cried, louder than necessary. A couple on the lounge broke apart and looked around in confusion. Alicia glared fiercely until they resumed their make out session.

"Lower your voice," Alicia hissed; looking around to make sure no one was still looking.

"You're—you've been weird for like, ever," Olivia told her. Her face was blotchy and red, which meant a shouting match was coming. And tears. Lots of tears. Olivia was a wet drunk. "You've been such a bitch lately! You're not telling us anything anymore you've been _super_ down and super crabby and I swear I saw Josh sitting with Krista Bassett the other day. Is that why you've been worse than Layne Abeley?"

"Oh my god, Liv! Shut up," Alicia cut her off. She grabbed Olivia by her shoulders and shook her. Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage. If Olivia had noticed, had anyone else? Alicia wracked her brain frantically. "It isn't like th—"

Alicia trailed off, spotting the certain blonde head of the person she was waiting for, heading for the keg. "I have to go."

She was already swallowed by the crowd before Olivia could sputter a protest. '_She won't even remember any of it tomorrow_,' she thought to herself faintly, making a beeline towards the keg to intercept her target.

Alicia breathed deeply. It was all or nothing now. Coming from behind and partially shielded from the crowd, she would never have a chance to evade Alicia.

"Hey, Claire," she purred. _Showtime._

* * *

**A/N: **tada. well, there you go. some things are set into motion. next up: massie arrives at briarwood. once again, this will be a derrick and massie. i'm a sucker for massington. oh, this is rated t for now. rating subject to change. just wanna say right now that i am planning adult themes... so... beware.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **so in this chapter, most of alicia's plan is revealed, you get a look inside her head, and massie arrives... kinda. i'm pretty sure the next chapters will be longer than this, but you get all 3 girl's pov's! i think this story will switch between them. but i'm not 100 percent sure yet. we might get some boys thrown in there too.

i wanna thank **parachute hearts** and **DreamCatcherGirlie39** for their lovely reviews! this quick update is for you!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun dawned bright and early. Claire Lyons could feel it shining bright in her face, despite the fact that her eyelids felt as if they were sealed shut. Her stomach churned and rolled, threatening to expel itself if she so much as moved and her head throbbed. Her skull was being split open. Honestly.

"Oh god."

Her mouth was beyond dry and apparently swallowing wasn't an option. After the first try and almost gagging, Claire learned quickly.

'_What happened last night?_' The thought dawned on her slowly. It seemed as if everything was slow moving.

A big fat blank came up.

"Wow. You are seriously a lightweight."

Claire gasped and forced her eyelids open. Lights danced in her vision and she felt her world shift, along with it came a blinding pain. She gagged and forced herself to lean over the side of the bed, which was pretty convenient if she thought about it.

"No wait, don't—Ah man! Seriously?"

Claire paid her bedside partner no mind. Her stomach contents were making themselves known.

_Hello?_ She couldn't have been on the inside, against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest, tears burning her vision, but only vomited once more.

There was a heavy sigh and a shift in the bed. Her hair was parted away from her mouth and her face. It was a nice gesture, only problem was that it allowed her a perfect picture view of how much this was _not her bedroom_. It was not a room she recognized at all. Her heart pounded, sweat broke out.

"Oh god!" Claire cried, hysteria building as she slowly realized what this meant. Her eyes burned as she brought a hand to cover her face. "What have I done?"

She couldn't bear to look down at herself or at the person next to her. She couldn't bear to look anywhere. Her throat closed up with another heave of her stomach. '_What have I done_? _What have I_ done_?!_' she cried to herself.

"Do you really want to know?"

Claire let out a sob, parting her fingers and stared right into the end of her world, in the form of the smug face of Josh Hotz. 

* * *

Morning found Alicia sitting on a lounge chair in the boy's dormitory common room. Her face showed a careful expression of calm, when Alicia felt anything but. Her twofold plan could not fail; the whole point of it all void if it couldn't be completed.

This past week—no, this whole year, Alicia felt as if her life was slipping from her fingers. Everything she had worked so hard for was coming apart at the seams. Nothing was guaranteed anymore. Not her boyfriend, not her friends, not her position, and not her life at Briarwood Academy.

If Alicia had to pinpoint the exact moment when her life came crashing down, she would point to Derrick Harrington. The spectacular saves in last year's game of the season against Hotchkiss by goalie Derrick Harrington saw him crowned as the MVP of the soccer team.

'_MVP's not that big of a deal,'_ Liv and Dyl had told her. And they were right, Cam Fisher was MVP two years ago and nothing came of it. She forced herself not to dwell on it, but everything changed when the junior year started up again and Derrick Harrington was named captain of the Briarwood Sharks soccer team.

Everyone had thought for sure that Josh Hotz, her boyfriend, would be made captain. Alicia herself had bet on it. The group dynamics, the school dynamics, everything shifted as Derrick rose to fame. Derrick Harrington became Alpha of the Briarwood boys. There was no denying it.

Alicia's slow downfall continued when Cam Fisher revealed himself to be dating Claire Lyons, small-town nobody. Alicia snarled, her calm demeanor slipping.

Nothing rose Alicia's hackles like Claire Lyons.

Alicia couldn't see the appeal. There was nothing about Claire Lyons that she understood. Claire had nothing going for her. She hailed from Orlando, Florida, of all places. She had no name for herself, her parents were medium income. She attended Briarwood on _scholarship_, for goodness sakes! Everything about her screamed average. She barely wore make up, her fashion sense was non-existent. Hello, _Keds?_

But most importantly, Claire didn't care anything about the school's social scene. And that bothered Alicia and boiled her temper to no end. Alicia realized she was clutching the arm rest of the lounge chair and forced herself to take a deep breath, to relax.

'_That bitch thinks she can have it all, does she?_' Alicia thought darkly.

Alicia had to force herself to admit it though. Claire was a blip in her radar. She was nothing and she honestly wouldn't have matter that all that much in the long run. She could have passed by Alicia's wrath almost completely, maybe... if it wasn't for Claire sinking her claws into her boyfriend.

Despite what everyone thought otherwise, Alicia did love Josh Hotz. He was her perfect counterpart, the Brad to her Angelina, the Jay-Z to her Beyoncé.

Everything about them was perfect, could still have been saved, until Cam brought Claire into the fold and Josh found himself more and more intrigued. Alicia gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her chest. '_No, don't think about it_,' she commanded herself.

Josh was a sinking ship, Alicia had to constantly remind herself. He was already going down. _Her_ slight downfall, on the other hand, was _all Claire's fault. _And if Claire thought Alicia would go down easy, she was sorely mistaken.

So Alicia came up with _the plan._ It was too late to back out now, the ball was rolling. All Alicia needed was the keep it spinning and her position was guaranteed, even if it meant losing a part of herself. There was nothing she wouldn't do, wouldn't give.

All his led her back to where she was now... waiting. She wanted to check her phone for the time, but it was dead. It was all good though, because the elevator chimed right at that moment and Alicia was on her feet.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Alicia seized her next target the moment the elevator opened.

"Cam! Is it true?" Alicia demanded, the tears she didn't even have to will into her eyes, threatening to fall. 

* * *

Massie glared stormily out the window and at the lush grass plains they were speeding by in the car her parents rented for her trip. Despite, the green and verdant view, she grew sadder at each passing second. Every moment she was even privileged to these views meant the further away she was from home.

She refused to cry though, all that had been done, everything let out in the privacy of her bedroom. Massie had already come to terms with it.

One of Massie's rules of being a true Alpha was turning any situation into your favor and Massie could definitely do that. Briarwood was another chance to hone her skills, to conquer, and come back to OCD better than ever.

So she had to sacrifice her monthly shopping trips in New York, being in the loop with her friends from OCD, and most of all, her adorable puppy Bean, but isn't that what being on top was all about? It was a small sacrifice to pay, Massie had decided.

"We'll be pulling in shortly," her chauffeur declared, pulling Massie from her thoughts.

Massie said nothing. Despite already deciding to make the best of it, Massie wasn't _happy _about it. Her parents would probably get a report on her from her chauffeur later on and she definitely didn't want her parents to think she was actually okay with their decision. If anything, she should have been able to tag along with them on their year long vacation.

Again, Massie turned back to the window. The beautiful brick buildings looped with green ivy that were Briarwood Academy took her breath away. From its beauty or from her own nerves, Massie had no idea. She suspected the former, because Massie, being a native New Yorker, had never seen a place so green. All around here were flourishing trees and green grass stretching on to the edges of deep, dense woods surrounding the school. Behind the school, from Massie's position in the car, she saw a large lake connecting to more thick woodlands. Massie was instantly reminded of her eighth grade field trip to Lake Placid.

The chauffeur pulled the car to a stop and walked around to open the door for her. Massie stepped out, still admiring the unexpected beauty of the school. It was exactly what she had always imagined a boarding school would be. She shuddered just thinking of all the bugs.

The chauffeur stood to the side, watching her observe her new home with reluctant awe.

"What do you think, Miss Block?" he spoke, opening the trunk and unloading Massie's carry-on travel Prada suitcases. Her room stuff and other clothes had already been shipped ahead. Massie tore her eyes away from the school and wrinkled her nose towards her chauffeur.

"A-hem," he cleared his throat, chastised. Massie left that impression on a lot of people. "Is that all, Miss Block?"

She nodded surly, watching as he placed her suitcases next to her and bid her a polite goodbye. Massie sighed as she stepped onto the brick road leading to the school. She stood by herself and watched as he waved again. Her only way out pulled out of the road and drove off.

He was gone.

Grabbing her suitcases, Massie turned and headed towards the glass doors of the school's entrance, stepping into the school and her new life. 

* * *

**A/N:** next chapter should be up soon. not as quick probably, but i have it planned. see you then! kisses!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **oh my god. okay so this chapter wasn't really planned. like i have an outline, and this was only supposed to be a small part, but it changed. i had so, so much fun with it that i just decided to go with it. this is an all massie chapter and it's the biggest cliche in the book, but i couldn't resist. muahahaha. ah, well. enjoy.

i wanna thank **ailes du neige**, **theycallmecrystal**, and my first **guest** reviewer for such kind, helpful, and enthusiastic reviews! i loved hearing your thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Administration building was pristine, with shiny waxed hardwood floors and a giant banner of the school symbol and motto at the end of the hall. The walls were littered with plaques and trophies gleamed in their cases. Those must have been waxed too.

Massie entered through the first door on her left, her Prada suitcases rolling along behind her. The signs hanging along the glass doors helped her lead the way to the front office of where she needed to be.

"Hello there, sweetie," The busty secretary at the front desk trilled. "What can we do for you?"

"New student?" Massie gestured to herself and her suitcases. Massie forced herself not to wrinkle her nose at 'Lydia', according to the name tag on the edge of the desk, when her blindingly bright hot pink lips curled into a smile. You never insulted the help, her daddy had instilled in her.

Still, she had suitcases with her. It was the middle of the school year and it wasn't as if they had new students all the time. Wasn't Briarwood Academy supposed to be prestigious or something?

"Just one second, honey," the secretary popped her gum, its shade matching her lips. She clicked a couple times on the computer. "Name?"

"Massie Block."

"Hm... there's seems to be a mistake..." Lydia glanced up at her.

"What is it?" Massie tapped her Cole Haan espadrilles restlessly against the hardwood floor.

"It doesn't look like you're in the system. Let me double check. Spell your name for me, sweetie?"

Massie forced herself not to roll her eyes, but inside her heart beat a little faster. Not in the system? It was _just_ like her parents to strand her here like this. There was no way to contact them either. '_We'll call you as soon as we land in Italy! Kisses! Be good!_' they had told her. Their flight didn't land until much later tonight in her time. Either way, Massie spelt her name.

And then tacked on a condensing 'sweetie' for Lydia at the end of it too, for good measure.

"Well, there's no Massie Block that fits your description, Massie Block is listed as a male student," the secretary told her. The sweetie's and honey's were left out this time.

"Well, obvi, there's been a mistake," Massie declared.

"Unless you've only just had a sex change," Lydia chortled. Massie did not find the situation as funny.

"No," Massie denied, calmly. "Must have been a problem with the school secretary's record keeping."

Lydia cleared her throat daintily. "Right. It's most likely just a glitch in the system. One second, _Miss _Block, I'm sure we'll have it all sorted in a mo'"

Massie dropped into a poufy chaise armchair set off to the side, huffing. There were no magazines on the various polished end tables. This meant her only forms of entertainment were the ugly paintings along the walls, the tarnished brass owls adorning the shelves, and the maddening snapping of the Lydia's gum.

Massie settled herself in, picking at her DVF color-block dress. While fashionable paired with her yellow Jennifer Behr headband, it was way too relaxed and casual for a first day outfit. Massie was itching get to her dorm room and settle in. She couldn't believe this was happening. Massie Block as male? What kind of paperwork did her parents fill out? They were so completely incompetent.

"Miss Block? It seems like you really are listed in our system as a male. You were imputed as such from the get-go of paper work submitted. Every single file I've found states so."

"Good, god," Massie rubbed her forehead with hand. '_Un-be-lievable_.'

"So what now? I'm not attending? Is that what you're saying?" This was honestly better than she could have hoped for. She could grab the next scheduled flight and meet her parents at their resort in Sicily.

"Oh no, honey!" Lydia cried, looking up from her furious typing. "Of course you're attending! Briarwood has been expecting you for months. You father was alumni, did you know? Top of his class when he attended. There's a plaque right outside the hall. Anyway, sweetie, my point is that we have everything all settled. This is just a teeny complication!"

"I'm sure," Massie mumbled. More like her father made a gigantic donation and would probably reign hell on Briarwood if Massie skipped out on her education and showed up for mimosas with them. She chortled, just imagining his expression.

"It's just... that, well..." Lydia trailed off, looking uncertain. "Your approval was cleared weeks ago for a room in the Westwood building."

Massie waited without speaking, tapping her fingers along the desk.

"The _boy's_ dormitory?" Lydia stressed, as if Massie should have know what the Westwood building was by name alone. _Hello?_ She was new.

"Are you serious?"

It went without saying that Massie should have expected this. Her life was deteriorating, her luck had run out, karma had finally arrived to bite her in the ass from the moment her parents told her about their surprise vacation.

"Of course, we'll be finding you suitable accommodations _immediately_, honey. But there's not much I can do right now."

"Uh-huh," Massie clicked her tongue. "And the Headmistress?"

"Out of office, at a conference." At least Lydia looked genuinely contrite for her.

"Of _course_." Massie was surprised she hadn't snapped yet.

"She'll be in tomorrow morning," Lydia offered. "I'm _so_ sorry, honey. I apologize on behalf of Briarwood, of behalf of the Headmistress. I promise you, hun, everything will be sorted out as soon as possible."

"Right..." Massie replied. "Because I'm sure my father would be scandalized to hear about this mix-up, what with me having to sleep in the boy's dormitory and all."

"This will be all cleared up the moment the Headmistress comes in tomorrow, Miss Block, without even a blip in the record about this. There's no need to call, hun, at all, because it'll all be sorted out in no time."

"Yeah, I hope so," Massie stared into Lydia's eyes, who was breaking into the jitters at the thought of the publicity and consequences of bringing her parents into the fold. Massie loved name dropping and she loved the effect her stare-down had on people. Lydia fumbled for some paperwork and grabbed files from her drawers.

"Here's your schedule for your classes, which you don't have to start until tomorrow. So you can just relax and get settled. A guide brochure and here's your room-key. Temporary room key, of course, for room 212 in the Westwood building. I'll throw in a map for ya, as well."

"Thanks," Massie smiled faux sweetly, taking the papers from Lydia. "I'll see you real soon, _hun_."

Lydia laughed slightly, attempting to defuse the tension. "Please. You enjoy Briarwood, Miss Block. We'll call you in tomorrow."

Fuming, Massie stormed out of the office and the Administrator's building, rolling her suitcases along. The bright blue sky and fresh air did nothing to improve her bad mood. Finding herself standing in the bright green circular quad, Massie had to admit that Briarwood Academy was much bigger than she had originally thought. A little further beyond and surrounding grassy quad, were stone-brick pathways leading to different directions, which she could only assume, led to classrooms and dormitories.

Looking around, she vaguely noticed that it was eerily empty. Well, it was relatively early. The students must still be in bed or already in class. Thankfully, this meant Massie could consult her campus map without feeling like an obvious LBR. Her dress and hair ruffling in the wind, Massie set off towards her 'temporary' dorm building.

* * *

A/N: i know my chapters aren't that long and this one is pretty short compared to the others, so the next one will be up soon!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **hey guys! this one was up fast because i'm going to be out of town for a while. with no computers or laptops or anything! so, here's a chapter early because i can't update from where i'm going to be. anyone read city of bones? the movie is out tomorrow. whoop whoop. anyways, this chapter is all claire. massie still hasn't officially met anyone yet so her chapters are so different from everyone else's lol. that'll change when she's in the fold. also, i put a couple pictures on my profile of some of the outfits mentioned, for those like me who like to look at the clothes.

i wanna thank **dead end justice**, **fanficfanticgirl**, **dreamcatchergirlie39**, and **parachute hearts** for their reviews. it so great to hear that you want to read more! that's the highest praise to bestow on a fanfic writer. thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Without preamble, Claire scrambled away from Josh. Ignoring the bright black spots dancing in her vision, she rolled off the bed. Vertigo slammed into her as she clambered to right herself on her feet. The ground almost rushed up to meet her, or her down, before she grasped tightly onto Josh's bedpost.

"Whoa," Josh said good-naturedly. "Steady there."

Claire ignored him completely, wiping her eyes. If Josh thought that this, any of it, was okay, he was completely wrong. And touched in the head.

"Hey," Josh had sat up on the bed and was watching her frantically search for her clothes. She clumsily grabbed for them, ignoring her pile of sick. "Hey."

Her scarf print Georgette top, jacket, one Gap sandal from last night's party was on before Josh had gotten up out of bed and grabbed her. He was shirtless and in his boxers.

"Claire!" He shouted. Then more calmly, "Look, last night wasn't what I was expecting either, but it was good, right? I mean, I had a good time and I thought you did too. You seemed to last night."

A moment of disbelief silence.

"You're lying," Claire finally said. She spoke slowly. Her voice was hoarse and she felt a hollow ache settling into her stomach, where she knew it would never leave. She closed her eyes. "I wouldn't."

"Claire," Josh replied, letting go of her and running a hand through his dark sleep mussed hair. "I don't know what's _wrong_. You... You knew that I liked you."

When she said nothing, Josh added, "All those days we spent in the quad? And our study sessions in the library?"

Claire shook her head slowly, backing away and leaning against his bedpost. There needed to be distance between them. She wished that she wasn't so dizzy, she wished that her mouth didn't have the texture of cottons balls, and most of all, she wished she could _remember_. She wanted all that so she could hit him, shout at him, and _correct_ him because this couldn't be happening. This was impossible.

"Oh my god," she said instead hoarsely. She couldn't summon the energy or the heart to do anything else. "Oh my god, you—you're crazy! You're with Alicia. And I'm dating Cam."

"I've wanted to end it for a while now," he told her, with a careless shrug.

Claire couldn't look at him. She only shook her head again, tearing up. "Josh, I'm dating Cam. I—I'm in love with_ Cam_."

At her words, his demeanor changed completely. The confused expression in his face fell away and was replaced with a hardened one. His eyes burned as he stood up straighter and stepped closer, looming over her. Claire would have felt frightened at the sudden change, but she couldn't seem to feel anything except the hallow weight in her stomach. She didn't move.

His body was tight with annoyance. "You _knew_ I liked you. You came _to me_ last night. Sure, you were drunk, but you knew what you were doing. _You _came up with me to my room. _You_ came into bed with me. You knew I liked you and you knew I wouldn't turn you down."

"That's—" Claire broke off.

'_That's what?_' She thought to herself. Delusional? Crazy? Impossible? She couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't recall the events to deny otherwise. What _had_ she had to drink? There was nothing she could remember at all and in the face of Josh's words and his unquestionable memory, she didn't know what she could say to dispute it.

Not that she really could, there was a loud slam as the door as it suddenly flung open against the opposite wall. Claire and Josh both startled. For a moment, neither moved. Then, with mounting nausea and panic, Claire shoved Josh away from her. He stumbled before he caught himself, but it was too late.

Claire stared at her boyfriend, Cam Fisher, who stood in the doorway looking just as shocked as she felt. It couldn't have looked worse. She was still in her cotton panties. Another onslaught of tears came, as Claire stumbled over to him. She didn't make it very far until before she stopped in her tracks.

"What the fuck is this!?"

Alicia Rivera. Her voice was shrill and did nothing for Claire's headache. Claire's eyes clenched shut.

She ignored her, scanning the room for her skirt. She couldn't find it and was making to crouch under the bed to look there, when she felt a sharp, searing pain on her scalp. Alicia had grabbed her up by the hair.

"You _slut_." The words were loud and piercing and Claire felt her stomach drop. Her heart lodged in her parched throat and there was nothing she could do to stop the tears burning her vision. Still, she found the effort to grapple with Alicia, her hand instinctively gripping and digging her nails hard into the hand in her hair.

Suddenly, Alicia was wrenched away from her, tearing her Claire's blonde hair along with her. Claire gasped as pain shot through her scalp. Josh had grabbed Alicia and swung her away. It didn't stop Alicia from attempting to make another swipe at her though. Claire back away.

Alicia's angry shouts had drawn a crowd in the hall of Josh's dormitory. Claire ignored them all, dropping to the floor to finish her goal. There was nothing but dust bunnies and a stack of Sports Illustrated magazines. She climbed to her feet and ripped Josh's blankets off his bed and flung them to the floor.

Her skirt was at the foot of the bed. She looked up and saw the crowd who had recently parted closing in. Cam had shoved his way through and was leaving. Claire stepped in her skirt and stumbled to the door. She didn't spare a glance at Josh or Alicia, who was in his face.

"Cam!" Claire cried. Her voice was drowned out by the jeers in the group of boys.

"Come on," a guy she didn't know heckled. "Stay."

"We can show you a better time than Josh," rugby player Liam Barrett smiled down at her.

She shoved at them with all her strength.

"_Cam_!" Her voice cracked as she staggered her way down the hall. They boys didn't follow her. Apparently, the show with Josh and Alicia was enough for them. He was turning down the corner at the end of the hallway. "Please!"

She barreled down the hallway as fast as she could, gasping, nausea building and her stomach heaving. She rounded the corner and stumbled to a sharp, abrupt stop. Cam had turned around and was staring at her with such a broken expression Claire's tears fell harder.

"Why?" He demanded, his voice cracking. He didn't shout, it was soft, and it was more than Claire could take. She wanted to drop to the floor and beg for forgiveness, but she didn't think she deserved it.

"No, Cam," Claire said, shaking her head frantically, her head spinning. "I swear to you, I don't know wh—I can't—"

She wanted to tell him that she was not this person. She didn't know who she was anymore, but that the person standing here with him in this hallway, looking like death, and with this heavy weight in her stomach, hungover and heartbroken and confused and anguished wasn't _her_. But the words wouldn't form.

"Stop," Cam cut her off. He had tears in the blue and green eyes. The same ones that she had marveled at this summer when they had met. He had smiled ruefully and looked almost embarrassed and Claire could still remember the way her skin had tingled and her heart had beat a little faster when he looked at her through his lashes and commented about the book she had held reverently in her hands. "_It's_ _not a happy ending_," he had told her ruefully, honestly.

Claire stopped. Her words had dried up anyways.

"I can't even look at you," he finally told her. The hitch in his voice and the gasp of his breath shattered Claire's heart. She did nothing as he turned and walked away.

"Stay away from me," were his parting words.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading! see you in a bit!

oh! i wanna thank _ailes du neige_ for reminding me a couple reviews ago. i just gotta say to you all that yes, this story is definitely an AU, so the characters will be OCC.

below this is **not required reading** whatsoever. these are just thoughts and reasonings of mine about my story.

i'm not planning on having any villains in this, i like flawed, well rounded characters with both good and bad traits. massie, alicia, and claire are my favorite characters because of this. and they are not particularly nice girls. not even claire who i see a lot in interpretations as sweet or naive. to me, at least in the books, she seizes her chance and ousts massie. rips the rug from under her. defies her. her penchant for revenge rivals the other two. i think she has the capacity to be as bad as the rest of the pc. so, while claire has hit rock bottom in this chapter, she can rise again.

as for josh, well. he kissed claire in the books when she and cam had a thing. didn't seem to feel very bad about cozying up to her at lake placid either, where both cam and her were miserable for it. none of the guys said much either, just assumed she picked josh over cam. at least until she had a chance to clear it up. misunderstandings all around, lol.

so while it does say in the summary that this is story is a clam, i didn't reinforce it at the end of chapter one because they have a long way to go after this. just rest assured that they are endgame.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** hey guys! sorry this chapter took so long! out of town and then school started the day i came back. but i'm back and i'm certain i'll still have enough time to keep writing. i have plenty more chapters planned now! yay! here is a massie and alicia chapter. woot woot.

i wanna thank **laila**, **janai**, and **dead end justice** for their such nice reviews! thank you so much for your thoughts.

also, i'm pleased to know that you read my part at the end. thank you for sharing how you felt about the girls and how you felt about my writing too!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Massie slammed her hand against the metal door of Westwood building in frustration. She was hoping to gain entry through a side door, hoping that it would have allowed her to escape notice, at least for a little while, until she got the hang of the building or its layout. Maybe she would even have escaped notice long enough to get an understanding of the school dynamics.

'_I wish_,' she thought bitterly, huffing and roughly brushing a lock of her brown hair from her face.

Suddenly the door slammed open; almost hitting her in the face. Thankfully, her suitcase had absorbed the blow. The door rebounded before the person on the other side caught it.

"Uh, wha?" A brunette boy with glasses and a confused expression said as he poked his head around the door and looked at her.

"What do you think?" Massie snarled, shoving him back. He was relatively thin and Massie had taken him by surprise, he staggered backwards. Massie walked passed him through the door into what seemed to be a kitchen, wheeling her suitcase with her.

"Hey!" He shouted, catching himself. "What the hell?"

Massie released her suitcase and whirled around. He was glaring at her.

"Someone wasn't doing their job and taking too long to answer the door," Massie stated sarcastically. He didn't even bristle.

"Doormen work at the main entrance," He stated back, just as quickly.

"Oh, oops," she said, widening her eyes like she only just realized he was a student and not a doorman. Or that this wasn't the main entrance.

The guy didn't buy her clueless act. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he eyed her. "What's with the suitcase?"

"If you're not the doorman, it's against the law for you to search me."

His lips twitched. "Alright then. Guess that means I can't hold you without just cause either."

Massie smiled reluctantly before propping a hand on her hip. "Well? Are you going to help me out?"

"Did you forget I'm not a doorman?" Brunette asked, but he still walked over and lugged the duffle sitting on top of her suitcase over his shoulder and grabbed the file out of her hand. "Massie Block. Room 212 Westwood, huh?"

"That's what it says," Massie rolled her eyes, turning to look around the room. It was a chrome kitchen, probably for the guys to bake or make snacks. The place did smell like popcorn. Massie started for the entryway leading to a hallway.

"You do know these are the boy's dorms." Brunette boy said, carrying and rolling her suitcases after her.

"So I've been told," Massie replied, leading the way down the hall. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to find out sooner or later.

The hallway also hosted a couple TV rooms, where in one a few boys were lounging around and tossing popcorn at each other. The hallway ended, opening into a brightly lit open area. Light green couches were scattered around, but the rugs made everything correspond.

"This is the common area," Brunette boy told her, gesturing to the couches and lounge chairs, pool tables, and desks surrounding a beam. "Computer labs are that way, bathrooms are over there, and as you just saw, we came from the kitchens."

In the center of the room was an elevator. Massie headed over and stabbed the button.

"So, seriously though," He said, stepping in with her and hitting the 2nd floor button with his elbow. "Are you here for your brother or something?"

"Only child," Massie sang, tapping her nails against the railing she was leaning on. The elevator doors closed.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her. "I can tell."

"I can do that too," Massie said, standing straight. She stared at brunette boy with narrowed eyes. She took in his mused brown hair, soft blue eyes, and confident demeanor. It contrasted with his hipster glasses, burgundy Burberry tee, and twill looking shorts. "...You have a sister. Younger. You're an older brother."

He smiled. "That obvious?"

"No. Didn't I say? I can tell," Massie tapped the side of her skull before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

The elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out into an empty carpeted hallway.

"So you're really staying here then? In Westwood?" He asked.

He didn't need to read the number signs on the wall directly in front of them, he turned right and led the way this time. Massie followed, wrinkling her nose at the doors, decorated with sticky notes and whiteboards containing crude drawings.

"Oh man," He said suddenly, turning around and looking conflicted, as if he wanted to laugh, but felt bad for her at the same time. "I know 212. You're in for a treat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Massie snapped, moving past him and stopping in front of her 'temporary' dorm room door. She paid no heed to what looked like a posting of soccer practices or games dates, a picture of two girls in bikinis, and the crudest drawing she had encountered on the floor yet.

"Ew," Massie muttered under her breath as she jammed her key into the lock and swung the door open. Brunette followed her in, thankfully holding in his snickers. The room was bigger than she expected, but still smaller than her room, the Ipad. It featured two full beds, two computer desks minus the computers, two closet armoires, and a single bathroom. Her boxes were stacked on the corner of the room near the unmade bed. Massie took note of the other messy bed, the posters along the wall, the clothes littered on almost every surface, and the dirty cleats in the corner.

Brunette boy dropped her duffle and suitcase on her side and couldn't contain his mirth. "I can't believe you're Kemp's roommate. Oh man, this is great. He's been complaining about you for weeks. Who would have thought you'd be a girl? Must have been a mix-up in the system. This would have never been allowed in a million years. I can't even guess if he's going to be pissed or ecstatic. Ha! I would be worried for you, but I think you can handle him."

Massie listened to him with narrowed eyes. The fuck was this? Lydia mentioned _nothing_ about a roommate. She assumed she was getting a single. Her dad was certainly paying enough.

As if sensing a meltdown or a blowup or something, Brunette boy cleared his throat, raising his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender, and backed up a little. His eyes still danced with glee though, and Massie had to force herself not to throttle him. Sure her troubles weren't his fault, but he should not be enjoying this as much as he should.

"Get out," Massie hissed, gesturing towards the door.

"Yes, ma'm," he grinned, pivoting and laughing his way out the door. He turned back at the last minute, still with that shit-eating grin on his face, gripping the doorway and introduced himself. "I'm Chris, by the way. Good luck."

The door slammed shut after him, leaving Massie alone in her room with dirty shoes and messy beds. She let out a scream of frustration at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

"Ah-leesha!" Olivia cried, speed-walking toward her friends at the quad as fast as she could with a tray of iced drinks in her hands. The moment she arrived within their circle, she shook her head. "You won't believe what everyone's been saying!"

Alicia only looked at her through swollen eyes. Olivia froze at the sight of her friend, shocked.

"Oh my god! Is it true?" Olivia hissed, looking around covertly, but aside from Dylan, Alicia, and her, there was no one else around. Olivia faintly wondered why, the quad was usually full because when the weather became colder, no one could be out and about enjoying the sun like this anymore.

"You would not believe what happened," Dylan said, grabbing her iced hazelnut macchiato from Olivia.

Alicia cleared her throat, and with a nonchalance that contradicted her eyes, held her hand out for her drink. Olivia handed her her low-fat, skim milk, sugar-free vanilla iced coffee, looking on worriedly. "What did you hear?"

"That you and Josh are over! That you caught him cheating! On _you_. With Claire Lyons!"

Alicia took a long pull from her coffee, avoiding their eyes. Dylan looked appropriately conflicted, halfway between disbelief and outrage. Neither Olivia nor Dylan could think of what more to say.

"It's true," Alicia finally said, looking up at them. Her fingers trailed along the rim of her cup.

"My god!" Olivia cried, her mouth fell open. "That asshole! That slut!"

"How do you know?" Dylan asked. It was the mark of the intensity of the conversation that none of them moved when a gust of wind blew all their hair in their faces and into their lipgloss. "It could be a rumor. Josh wouldn't do that to you. With _Claire Lyons_? Please."

There was a silence, a beat, as Alicia debated with herself internally. She thought long and hard. There was a heavy weight in her stomach as if her conscience knew what she had done was wrong, but Alicia just had to think of the way Josh and Claire looked as they stood together in his dorm this morning to dispel it. Alicia had set everything in motion, but there was nothing that had forced Claire into _actually sleeping_ with her boyfriend. Claire was in the wrong for cheating on her own boyfriend with Alicia's. And Josh was in the wrong for cheating on her. It was a test and he had fail.

If only Alicia could forget the haunting look of Claire, slumped in a chair, alone in the dark, disoriented and glassy-eyed where Alicia left her as she slipped out of the room to get the rest of her plan in motion.

What was done was done though. It was already out of control.

"I caught them." She paused for emphasis. "Hooking-up. They must have got together last night at the party. They were in his room this morning."

Dylan's mouth dropped open this time. Olivia couldn't believe it either. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I always knew there was something fishy!" Dylan found her voice first. "Why else were they always having all those 'study sessions' in the library?"

Olivia turned to look at her. "You think they've been hooking up for weeks?"

Alicia said nothing as they debated.

"Please! Why else would Josh have been giving her the time of day? She was obviously putting out," Dylan snapped, glancing at Alicia's reaction. Dylan had recovered herself enough to take another sip of her drink.

"That social climbing slut!" Olivia replied instantly.

Alicia was spurred into action at that. It was her cue. "First Cam and now Josh? Even the status of _taken_ doesn't affect her. She's fooled everyone into think she's innocent, but all along she's been dealing with both guys. _My guy_."

"It's just so hard to believe," Olivia said. "There's nothing special about her."

"It's not her. It's what's between her legs," Dylan said, gesturing between hers.

Alicia shook her head, slowly. "She really has some nerve."

"Seriously," Dylan snickered. "What made her think she could get away with it?"

"Josh, too," Olivia added, flicking her white blonde hair away from her face. "Why would he ever cheat on you? You were best thing to ever happen to him."

"Yeah, well," Alicia huffed, turning and heading towards the spa building. "Josh is done."

"And Claire?" Olivia and Dylan asked together, smiling slowly. The followed behind her, tossing their drinks into the recycling bin as they passed.

"Claire? Claire is _well-done_."

* * *

**A/N:** see you next time!


End file.
